The present invention relates generally to devices for cracking nuts and particularly to such a device for simultaneously cracking several nuts.
To the extent the prior art is known, two general types of nut cracking devices are known. One such class being those nutcrackers for individual cracking a nut and those nutcrackers for use on a commercial scale which operate in a continuous manner. A drawback to the former type of nutcracker is the time consuming operation involving the placement of a nut therein, the cracking of same and the removal of the shell fragments and nut meat from nutcracker. The second type of nut cracking devices is clearly not adaptable for use in the home by reason of size and cost but rather are limited to commercial uses.